Second Chances aka heaven is a place nearby
by Justasimplekidfrombrooklyn
Summary: you only get one chance to say goodbye. Luckily for Eric, he got two CartmanXKyle Rated M for Language and themes... may change to a T in time.
1. Epilogue

south park and lyrics do not belong to me. If they did, i wouldn't be fan ficcing them eh?

Trey and matt own SP, Lene marlin owns the song. Okay?

**Second chances aka heaven is a place nearby**

**Heaven is a place nearby**

**Lene Marlin**

I entered the room  
Sat by your bed all through the night  
I watched your daily fight  
I hardly knew  
The pain was almost more than I could bear  
And still I hear  
Your last words to me

[Chorus:  
Heaven is a place nearby  
So I won't be so far away  
And if you try and look for me  
Maybe you'll find me someday  
Heaven is a place nearby  
So there's no need to say goodbye  
I will ask you not to cry  
I'll always be by your side

You just faded away  
You spread your wings, you had flown  
Away to something unknown  
Wish I could bring you back  
You're always on my mind  
About to tear myself apart  
You have your special place in my heart, always

[Chorus:

And even when I go to sleep  
I still can hear your voice  
And those words  
I never will forget

[Chorus

Heaven is a place nearby  
So I won't be so far away  
And if you try and look for me  
Maybe you'll find me someday  
Heaven is a place nearby  
So there's no need to say goodbye  
I will ask you not to cry  
I'll always be by your side

**Epilogue**

**The initial feeling**

Cartman's POV

I never thought that… I'd miss him.

I mean I hate Jews! But… not Kyle, I always liked him as a friend… or more. I was always mean to him, because, if not, well that's not Cartman is it? Sadistic, arrogant fat bastard! People would be suspicious; keep your head down, don't let them guess. That was why. If I acted out of character, the non-Jew hater, it'd be too weird.

But that… that doesn't happen anymore.

It doesn't need to happen.

He's dead now.

And gone forever.

Before I could even say goodbye

Forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"Lame." Were his words as the song came on. "Take That are SO gay!" Cartman said, as he listened to their song 'rule the world.' But, he couldn't muster the will to turn it off. He watched the stars as he listened to the song. He felt something on his face. He absent-mindedly brushed away the tear, as he stared up and thought about Kyle. It'd been a month since he'd died now; a long, agonising month. He remembered finding out about it, so clearly. He'd just come back from a trip with his mum to the city for the weekend. He'd found Kenny and Stan the day after he'd gotten back

//flashback//

"_Hey guys, where's the Jew fag?" He'd asked casually. Then it snapped. Stan knocked him over and punched him in the face. "SHUT UP CARTMAN!" he screamed, face red and tears streaking down it, "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kenny dragged off the flailing Stan from the confused Cartman. "Dude, what's the deal? You got Sand in your vagina or something, which is hard, 'coz Kyle was the only one with a vagina out of us four." _

"_Leave it out Cartman! And by the way, its us THREE now!" Kenny looked pained. _

_Cartman stopped. "Wh…what?" he stuttered._

"_Kyle… Kyle is…" Kenny couldn't say it._

"_KYLE IS DEAD YOU FAT FUCK!" Stan shouted at him, falling to his knees in the snow, and letting rip of his emotions. Cartman's jaw dropped. "What? HOW?!" he demanded.._

//end flashback//

Stabbed… by sixth graders. What did they have against him? A lot of them were gone now, done for committing murder. It wasn't justice enough for Eric. He wanted them dead. He wanted the Jew Fag back, HIS Jew fag. He realised then what was happening in real time. He bolted upright, covering his mouth. "I wasn't just… singing…TAKE THAT?!" he gasped. His face was soaked, as well as his pillow, and he'd been singing one of the lamest songs EVER heard. But… it reminded him of Kyle… so much of Kyle. He looked at his clock. "Lame" the luminous red digits, told him "1:30 am" Luckily it was a Friday, so no need to get up the next day. Still he was tired, and wanted sleep. He lay back down and sighed, looking at the skies. "I wish… I wish I had the second chance to tell you Kyle…" he breathed in. "I'm sorry… and… I love you."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Cartman's POV**

Darkness. It's all I normally see, and then… oh right on queue, the nightmare itself. I wasn't even there, and yet… I am! Kyle, I see him, every night, getting the shit beaten out of him. Am I there, like hell I am! I call to him, but he can never hear me. I try to run, but I never seem to get closer. Its like, I'm invisible in this fucked up world, the one where only death and sadness looms. It grips your heart like a cold snake, squeezing you for all you're worth. I'm falling now, falling to my knees. I just cant… get up… too weak. Then I see him. Kyle. The knife. In his stomach. They left him to bleed in the middle of the street. I normally wake up here… but not today. Today, they want to kill me too. I try to get up and run, but I can't move. Just staring in horror as they run towards me. But, they stop. I don't even know why. I look up, and something, or someone is standing in front of me. "Back off, no one hurts Cartman, not while I'm here." Shocked gasps from the boys, and they run. I didn't get to see my saviour. They turned around and helped me up. "They wont ever hurt you again Cartman." The voice sounds reassuring. And then, I woke up, sitting up in my bed. I shake my head and look around. "Who… who was that?" I ask out loud." I look at my clock. "3:00am" it tells me. "Who was that?" I ask, wondering. "Are you still that dumb fat ass?" asks the sickly sweet voice. The one that made me want to throw up. Not because it was mega cute either. I turn around and stare in horror, shock and amazement, at the end of my bed. I was right.

It was the voice of an angel.

It was Kyle's.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

He couldn't move. _You're dead! YOU'RE DEAD!_ His voice screamed in his head. "K…Kyle?" he asked to the figure, weakly. Kyle's figure looked at him; he smiled weakly, as if smiling through pain. Cartman's shaky hand moved the bedcovers down his body, luckily for him; he wore a shirt and bottoms for bed. "But… that's not… possible… is it?" Kyle's cold lifeless eyes just stared at him, blankly. Cartman could take no more. "Dammit Kyle! Answer me you fucking stupid Jew!" Kyle looked away, sadly. "But… you're the one who… wants to talk to me…" he said simply. Cartman gasped. "You… I… I didn't…" Now was his chance, and Cartman was too stubborn to even say what he wanted to Kyle. He looked at the sheets on the bed. "I…" he breathed in deeply. "I miss you, Jew." He said quietly. Kyle turned and looked at him. "What?" he asked. "I miss you, and… I…" Cartman's eyes were welling with tears by now. He was losing grip. He felt Kyle's hand on his. It was warm. "Eric… Cartman… I came back, because I didn't get to say goodbye, or the chance to tell you-"

"I love you Kyle!" Cartman blurted out before Kyle said any more. They both looked at each other stunned. "You… you do? When you were saying all that earlier, in your diary, everything I thought…"

"You look at my diary?" Cartman said in disbelief. Kyle laughed slightly. "Well, you left it open earlier, when you were asleep, and it was on your bed, I'm sorry dude." Kyle looked ashamed. Cartman pulled Kyle into a hug. "It's okay… you know at least. And, after all… at least I get to say goodbye." His tears ran down the ghostly Kyle's back. His clothes smelled the same they always had, when he was alive at least. That aftershave, or deodorant, Cartman wasn't sure which, but the musky smell of comfort and belonging. "Cartman… I… I can't stay. I only came back to stop the nightmare's and… to let you say goodbye, and tell me what you needed to." Cartman held him closer, never wanting to let go. "But will I ever see you again?" he asked quietly. Kyle giggled. "As long as I'm in your heart I'll never leave you dude." They had to stop hugging. Kyle was fading, back to where he had to go. "Kyle wait, but what if…" Cartman never got to finish the question. He found his lips in direct contact with Kyle's. He put his arms around his friend yet again, enduring every last second he could spare. They pulled back eventually, and Cartman stared at Kyle, and his fierce blue eyes, as Kyle stared into the beautiful hazel colour that was Cartman's eyes. "I'll never leave you Cartman." He said, as he disappeared into the darkness. Cartman felt heavy. Sleep beckoned him to her domain, and he slept easy that night. He played with Kyle in his dreams, where he was happy.

He woke the next day, wondering if he had dreamed it all. He rubbed his eyes, still feeling groggy, and looked around. His diary sat closed at the foot of his bed. Maybe the quilt did it during the night? He sighed. "If only I had a sign"… He trailed off as he sat up and stared at the duvet in front of him. A silver feather, with ginger bits highlighting the ends of it, lay on his bed, where Kyle had been. He laughed to himself. "I'll never forget you Broflovski." He whispered as he kissed the feather and placed it under his pillow, and went back to sleep.

You only get one chance to say goodbye. Luckily for Eric, he got two.


End file.
